Semilla prohibida
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: El campo de girasoles de Boruto se derrumba, una doble tragedia de golpe, el error consumado pronto se desvanece en sangre que alguna vez fue vida. "—Tu semilla está prohibida en su vientre y lo sabes". advertencia: incesto. BoruHima.


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

El contenido a continuación tiene mención de incesto, así que si no te agrada esta temática abstente de leer y sobre todo evita dejar mensajes con insultos.

Y a las personas que se queden, advierto que no es apto para personas que les agradan las historias color rosa.

Ah, si, como en mi anterior drabble BoruHima me habían pedido una continuación pensé un poco en que hacer y la verdad no me atreví a continuarlo, o sea, partió siendo solo un drabble, no tenía planeado continuarlo, pero cuando me planteé la idea solo continuaciones dramaticas y tragicas venian a mi mente, así que preferí dejarlo en un final abierto, y hacer este drabble para satisfacer mi hambre de tragedia:

* * *

 **Semilla prohibida.**

 _En la ciudad la luz jamás regresará  
y así bailarán en medio de la oscuridad. No hay ninguna luz lunar en esta ciudad, sólo aquí está la soledad, temblando el dolor rompió la paz, esta ciudad es como una perla perdida, Déjame ver tu sonrisa, no hay razones, ni pensamientos, es... Esperemos aquel nuevo comienzo maravilloso llamado amanecer. Las luces de la ciudad desaparecen a medianoche, y aquel oscuro y pequeño pueblo nos invita otra vez cuando miramos atrás._

 _.  
._

Boruto se removió nervioso sentado sobre aquel rígido cojín. La luz de la luna entraba por las rendijas de la estropeada persiana de aquella cabaña rural ubicada en medio de la nada, olía a humedad y Boruto podía jurar que estaba helando ahí afuera. Aún así él sentía la sangre arder en sus venas, el corazón palpitar como una locomotora a vapor ¡y lo único que podía hacer era apretar los puños con todas sus fuerzas! Se sentía tan frustrado que ni siquiera tomó en cuenta la sangre que comenzaba a gotear por sus palmas.

Las lejanas tierras en ausencia de un pueblo shinobi eran perfectas para dos fugitivos como ellos, que solo buscaban un lugar tranquilo donde no fueran reconocidos como los hijos del héroe del mundo ninja, en su lugar, en aquel pueblo perdido en medio de la nada ellos eran una feliz pareja joven que comenzaba a construir su vida juntos. Ah, pero el precio de un lugar tan lejano y rural era la ausencia de aquellos servicios básicos de primera, de los cuales disfrutaban en la moderna Konohagakure, incluyendo un buen médico, y ahí tenía que estar él, esperando a que su Himawari fuera atendida por esa curandera de cuarta...

La ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo, subía por su garganta y casi podía sentir como le estrangulaba en la garganta.

—Ya está —la pastosa voz de la vieja curandera lo sacó de su tortura, Boruto se levantó con una rapidez antinatural para un simple humano, a veces olvidaba camuflar sus instintos ninja delante de la gente común y corriente, pero en ese momento le importó un pepino.

El rubio tuvo la intención de cruzar la cortina que hacía de separación entre las únicas dos habitaciones de esa cabaña para poder ver a Himawari, no obstante al cruzarse frente a la anciana curandera esta le detuvo, aunque mejor dicho, Boruto se detuvo al ver la mirada que le dirigía.

Se quedó estático frente a ella.

—Escucha niño —la voz de la anciana llevaba aquel tono que tienen los ancianos, aquella de haber vivido mas de cien años —, puede que no sea una poderosa ninja como esa chica y tú —una gota de sudor cayó atravesó la espalda del joven al escuchar las palabras de la vieja —, pero yo también se muchas cosas… mis habilidades como curandera no son de cuarta, niño.

Boruto se precipitó a interrumpir a la anciana, empezaba a temer de la información que pudiera tener ¿Acaso Himawari había hablado?

—Mire vieja, yo no sé de lo que está hablando, yo…

—Tu semilla está prohibida en su vientre y lo sabes.

Se quedó helado.

—Insisto, yo no sé de lo que usted está hablando, vieja. —replicó, intentando sonar calmado.

—Están ensuciando este lugar con su pecado, ustedes... —la voz de la mujer se apagó, la mano de Boruto se había movido con agilidad casi como un reflejo, con destino a la nuca de la mujer, la cual no alcanzó a desplomarse en el suelo, el rubio la sostuvo y depositó el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer en la mecedora abandonada en una esquina de la habitación.

Cuando entró en la habitación contigua Himawari ya se había incorporado sobre la cama en que se había encontrado recostada, probablemente al escuchar el jaleo que había armado Boruto y la vieja. Su hermano se precipitó sobre ella y la abrazó de inmediato, depositó pequeños y cortos besos por toda su cara.

—Himawari…

—Ella lo sabe Boruto… —fue lo primero que dijo la menor de los Uzumaki.

—¿Qué te ha dicho la vieja? —el pulso se le aceleró junto a las orejas.

—Nos ha amenazado con cosas horrible, Boruto…

De pronto el rubio cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo ahí, su mirada preocupada se paseo por la habitación con temor y el panorama fue desgarrador, el recipiente que reposaba en el piso junto a la cama contenía, lo que a la escasa luz de la vela, parecía ser sangre, también un pedazo de tela empapado en sangre permanecía un poco más allá.

La mirada de Himawari lo decía todo, cabizbaja, apagada y llena de dolor.

Boruto estaba entre el alivio y el dolor, confundido pues en el fondo sabía que lo que se gestaba en el vientre de Himawari no debía llegar a ser. Himawari, su hermanita…

—La anciana —la voz de Himawari interrumpió su lucha interna —, no sé como lo sabía, pero dijo que… ya sabes, la endogamia había hecho al embrión inviable.

—Ya veo.

—A-aunque cre-creo que ella intervino un… un poco.

Boruto decidió desplazar esa conversación, bien sabía que la doble carga de genes Uzumaki no darían nada bueno o viable… no se atrevía si quiera a pensar que todo era para mejor, pero en el fondo lo sabía, después de todo había sido una falla en los medicamentos de anticoncepción de Hima, ambos Uzumaki habían estado haciendo lo posible para que eso no pasara.

Pero ocurrió y…

—¿Cómo estás, nena? —Boruto apegó su mejilla a la de ella en un gesto cariñoso —¿te sientes muy débil como para partir?

La calidez de las lágrimas de Hima alcanzaron la piel de sus mejillas también, Boruto sintió miedo de mover la cabeza de su lugar, temía ver a su hermana llorar, temía verla sufrir la pérdida de… su hijo.

No, no podía pensar en eso. No debía.

Todo era demasiado confuso, todo parecía derrumbarse, después de haber buscado voluntariamente el exilio del mundo shinobi, ahora parecía que debían comenzar de nuevo.

—Preciosa, debemos irnos.

—Lo sé.

—Creo que hacia el sur está bien.

Debía irse, Boruto debía irse antes de que su arruinado campo de girasoles se derrumbara por completo.

* * *

La canción de un principio es Black night town.

Aaah, lo siento, sé que es triste, pero fue lo que salió y un autor debe satisfacer a la inspiración, sea del tipo que sea, y si no lo escribía y publicaba no podría seguir actualizando mis otros fanfics T_T

Espero su opinión, por favor, sé que este es el lado oscuro del boruhima pero no pude evitarlo.


End file.
